A Soldier's Welcome
by yeahaxelroxas
Summary: Akuroku,Roxas has been drugged in a club and Axels a soldier looking for a lay. Writing style changes a bit four chapters in. Re writing the beginning, please give it a try and drop a review my way!
1. Chapter 1

Beginnings

It had been a year since he had been sent home. As soon as he could, he moved away from his small home town. It was the sympathy, he just **c**ouldn't handle the stares, and the questions…

A sigh escaped him as he pushed back his flaming red hair. He had forgotten how cold it could get back in the States. He wrapped his scarf closer around his neck and continued walking through the park. A small pile of trash caught his eye and he jumped, remembering what happened the last time he had seen that… It was over _there._ The small but powerful bomb killed two of his friends in his squad…

The vibration is his pocket distracted him from his thoughts. He fished his phone out of his pocket, ignoring the zippo and cigs that layered on top of it in his pocket. Flipping it open he held it up to his ear.

"Hey Xigbar. What's up man?" Xig was one of the last two in his platoon that made it back. The other being a young little spitfire, Xion. Their medic and axels close personal friend, Xaldin had both been killed in a blast during a house raid. And most of the rest had either stayed in the war zone or… succumbed to PTSD… The joy of being infantry.

Xigbar paused on the phone, not saying anything. Axel's stomach dropped. Xig only called for one reason.

"It's Xion?" He asked.

"…..yeah. They found her last night." Xibar's voice was raspy.

"Fuck. Just…where…. Shit. What happened?"

Xigbar took half a second "She was at her parents' house. You remember how many guns they had."

"They have a complete arsenal there… but for fucks sake! She was diagnosed with post-traumatic stress disorder! Why didn't anyone watch her?" Axel tried to remember how many times he had gotten this call, how many funerals he had to attend for his friends that had made it home. Everyone was safe and alive and back from the war, they should be fine! But sometimes…the memories, the fear that had instilled itself so deeply into each one of them was too much. He remembered his last conversation with Xion.

"Everything", she said eyes glistening "the most important things….that's what I remember the least. All I remember is the fighting."

And now she had killed herself…

Xigbar had been talking, giving funereal details and such but…Axel wasn't listening. He sighed.

"Drinks tonight Xig? The usual place."

The red head was too consumed in grief to see a young blonde watching him curiously.

RPOV RPOV RPOV RPOV (roxas point of view)

Roxas was hiding behind a bush. You know, just a usual Tuesday afternoon. He crouched down, wrapping his arm around his legs and sat perfectly still. He wanted to pull out his cell phone…but with Seifer and his gang running right behind him any kind of movement would probably not be wise. He sighed and shifted, getting comfortable. Last time he had to sit in hiding for at least two hours.

His eyes caught on a vivid red color. Stranger watching was a forced hobby of his, and he often knew the people in the park, after all Twilight Town wasn't too big of a place. But this particular man he had never seen before. He was oddly thin, and walked with and odd stance. Roxas recognized it though; it was the way he himself walked at school. Hunched over and prepared to be attacked, from Siefer more often than not… though Roxas usually didn't ever back down. A good defense is the best offense…but after school, especially if Hayner had detention, he wasn't going to take on Siefer's gang by himself! He might be tough but he wasn't suicidal!

The redhead had walked closer, interrupting Roxas thoughts. The stranger was actually on the path that would lead him right past Roxas hiding spot, but he suddenly stopped, staring at a pile a trash on the side of the walk so intently Roxas almost expected it to catch on fire. He wondered if he was one of those weirdly nature loving freaks, who hugged trees and held those rally's at his school, but the guys phone rang and he left without even touching the trash. A snippet of conversation about having drinks reached Roxas ears before the guy walked away.

Roxas shrugged and pushed his backpack into a position in which it could serve as a pillow. If he was stuck hiding he could at least take a quick nap.

AN: alright you guys, sorry it is short. This is my first little teaser I guess you could say until it starts getting good.  
>Please review!<br>thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Axel and Xigbar went to the usual place. There was something morbidly right about meeting to drink over a fallen comrade, or as Axel said, "Get so fucked up you can't remember your own name… let alone theirs!" That was the plan, Axel thought, get fucked up, maybe find someone to bring home, forget what needed to be forgotten, a sort of hardcore funeral.

He hoped to God it didn't end the way the last drink off did… naked next to Xigbar and covered in puke with his eyebrow pierced and matching tattoo triangles under his eyes. He was pretty sure there was a way to get them surgically removed, but he had grown kind of attached to them. Besides they helped with the whole 'troubled war veteran' card he played whenever he wanted to get a hot piece of ass, something along the lines of "I could get re-drafted any day baby… the things I saw there…make me forget?" A sad little regretful smile and they were in the bag.

That's what haunted him at night. The fact that he was still enrolled, that he could still be drafted without any say so and his life could go back to that. He figured it was just another thing to drink off tonight.

It was one of the only clubs around twilight town, so it was always crowed, but Axel and Xigbar had a VIP status there because of their frequent visits. Axel was just in jeans and a nice tee shirt but Xigbar liked to think himself fancy and wore black dress pants that matched perfectly with his eye patch.

"Let's hope this doesn't end the way the last one did." Xigbar smirked, tapping underneath his eye as if Axel needed to be reminded.

Axel took the bait and puckered up his lips, eyelashes fluttering "Why Xiggy, didn't you think I was the best lay of your life? I could have sworn you were screaming that while we were getting it on!" Axel pretended to pout and Xig rolled his eyes

"Yeah, yeah fuck off."

They ignored the line of people waiting to get into the club and went straight up to the bouncer, ignoring, or just not caring, about the complaints of those waiting. Once again Axel didn't see the blonde staring straight at him.

* * *

><p>Roxas stared at the fake ID in his hand.<p>

"So, you're coming tonight right?" Hayner beamed and nudged Roxas in his rib. "I mean I went through all that trouble right? Gotcha that ID and everything!"  
>Roxas rolled his eyes at his best friend's antics. "Uh, Hayner, this looks like a piece of shit. There is no way anyone will think this is an actual real life ID, and I sure as hell don't look this old, why didn't you make it flat our twenty-one instead of twenty-six?"<p>

"No way man!" Hayner screeched, making Roxas flinch, "Twenty-one is way too obvious! See when they see twenty-one on their gonna be like 'this is a complete fake. Take him to jail!' but with twenty- five they will be like 'yeah this is legit he just has that weird disease that makes him look sixteen forever!' Hayner took a huge breath then smiled and crossed his arms, sure he proved his point.

"Bullshit I'm eighteen and I look it." Roxas tried not to pout. He was very aware of his small stature, and he knew he looked like he was sixteen at best. "Besides, if you think I look sixteen how the hell did you expect this ID took work?"

Hayner shook his head in disgust "You haven't been listening, Roxas! Fake a growing illness!"

Roxas opened his mouth to reply but before he could he was slammed roughly into the row of lockers he and Hayner were talking in front of.

"Hey, if it isn't my two favorite friends." Seifer sneered. "You chickenwusses actually gonna show up at the club tonight or are you too freaking scared?"

Roxas snarled and shoved himself up from the lockers. It was all Seifer's fault they had to try and sneak into the bar tonight. Hayner and Seifer had gotten into a shouting match that ended in a dare, who would actually be hardcore enough to try and get into the only club Twilight Town had to offer.  
>"Why you are you so worried about, Seifer?" Roxas demanded. "Is it because you really secretly want to get in Hayner's pants?"<p>

"Wh..what?" Seifer stuttered as he jumped backwards. A look of rage crossed his face, "Why would you even say that you dipshit!" He held his hand up in a fist threateningly.

Roxas couldn't help laughing "Oh that's too funny! It completely explains the belly shirt though. The only reason you brought up sneaking into the club was so that you could dance with Hayner!"

One of Seifer's cronies finally spoke up, "Siefer's not gay, yeah? He just like, likes a breeze on his stomach, yeah!Nothing wrong with a cool tummy, yeah?"

Hayner and Roxas burst out into laughter.

"Likes a breeze?" Hayner choked out through his laughter, tears streaming down his face "that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard, hahaha!"

Seifer hit his crony over the head. "Shut up, man!" He groaned. "Listen losers, just be there tonight or you will get the ass kicking of your life." Seifer turned and slunk away, leaving his friends to scramble after him. Roxas turned to Hayner and nudged him with his elbow.

"So you think you're gonna dance with him or what?" Roxas snickered.

"Shut up man…."

* * *

><p>Later that night:<p>

Roxas tugged on the hem of his shirt nervously. They were slowly approaching the front of the line, and with every inch forward Roxas got more and more afraid.

"Hayner," he spoke up in a nervous whisper, "I really think this is a bad idea…there is no way two eighteen year olds boys are getting into an exclusive night club!" Though Roxas did have to admit, Hayner was pulling it off well. Instead of his usual clothes he was wearing tighter cargo pants that somehow made him look taller, along with a tight black shirt with a vest overtop. He had managed to tame his wild hair into a slick spiked version that Roxas was sure had taken at least two tubes of hair gel to constructed. Top it off with a pair of sunglasses even though it was night and Hayner looked like you average 25 year old douche bag clubber.

"Shut up Roxas!" Hayner hissed "Just act like you own it man! Besides you look like you're twenty easy!" That was a bit of an overstatement. Hayner had helped him get ready though, even stealing some of his sister, Olette's eye liner. Roxas thought he looked dumb, but he did have to admit the eye liner made looked older. The tight black and white pants (and even tighter black shirt) didn't hurt either.

"Hayner, seriously though, I think we can just call this a day. We showed up right? Which is more than I can say for Seifer and his gang. We won this bet so let's just call it a day okay?"

"Roxas, Roxas. Seriously we can't chicken out now, besides," Hayner jerked his thumb and pointed behind his head. "See that Seifer did come."

It was true. Standing quite a bit away was Seifer and Rai. It looked like Vivi and Fuu had ditched, probably because Vivi was barely even four feet, there was no way they would let Vivi in… and Fuu wouldn't have wanted to go anyway, But Seifer looked just right for a club, with his cut off shirt, and Rai could have been the bouncer. They were in for sure.

"Damn….," Roxas muttered "We're dead for sure…"

A vivid flash of red caught his eye and interrupted his morbid thought of getting caught. The stranger from earlier today? Roxas watched silently as he and his friend walked straight by them and into the club. There was something mysterious about the red head. Roxas was curious.

"Fucking line cutting bastards." A girl with mean eyes and blond hair spat out behind them.

"Easy there darling." Said a pink haired… well…man. They were an odd couple and Roxas could have sworn the pink haired man was gay. He was wearing high heeled boots for fucks sake. Roxas turned and looked at Hayner, who shrugged and ignored him.

They were only two people away from the bouncer now and Roxas' heart was pounding.  
>"Hayner…please" he tried to reason but it was too late. With a quite whisper of, "play it cool Roxas" they were on their way…right in front of the bouncer.<p>

"I.D.'s" The large orange hair man grunted. Hayner laughed and nudged Roxas.

" Been a while since anyone asked us for our I.D's hu, Ro…Reno," Hayner quipped, calling Roxas by the name on his fake idea. Roxas rolled his eyes and passed his I.D to the bouncer. Hayner could not have been more obvious if he tried. The bouncer stared at the I.D for what seemed like an eternity, looking at the picture on the I.D to Roxas and back again.

"You don't look twenty-five." The man stated no expression in his face. Roxas gave a weird little laugh.

"Haha, well yeah I have that weird problem, the growing disease? My cells are not structured to age right so I look a lot younger than I really am. It's all genetic you know?" The man didn't look impressed to Roxas decided to use some big words in order to throw him off. "My deoxyribonucleic is genetically mutated because of… uh…. The amounts of alcohol in my mother's system when she was pregnant my molecules are all sorts of… fucked up." Roxas smiled and tried to look regretful.

The man just grunted and let him in, probably to shut him up. Roxas turned to glance at Hayner before heading into the bar. The look on his face was priceless. The bouncer barely even glanced at Hayner's I.D before letting him in as well. Roxas could hardly even believe that it had been that simple. His hands were still shaking from the adrenaline rush of lying to the bouncer.

"See? I told you it would be easy" Hayner scoffed, before turning around and waving to Seifer's incredulous face. "Though what was all that about you DNA? I can't believe you actually used the fake growing illness!" Hayner laughed out loud as they walked down the hallway that lead to the room the actual bar/ club was located in. "Good thing you're such a dork. That Neanderthal bouncer was so overwhelmed by your geeky science he just let you in!" Hayner laughed again, pretty hyper with success Roxas figured.

They stopped at a large door leading into the club. If the smoke coming out of the bottom and the loud thumping music wasn't hint enough, the door was made out of the same material as a disco ball. Roxas turned and smiled at Hayner.

"Well! Here we go!"

AN: Well here we are. Second chapter and our two boys still haven't met! No worries though, chapter three will start it all! Hahah anyway, please read and review! Thanks!

~Caroline

also fun fact of the day, (i decided to start including these cause I have a lot of really weird knowlegde in my head and want to share it...plus I want people to read these!)  
>Hippos give PINK milk. Weird hu? And to make up for no fact last chapter here is another weird little tidbit:<p>

A poll has found that computer 'nerds' make the best lovers, with 82 percent of IT geeks claiming they put their partner's pleasure above their own.

hu. Wonder what that means about video game freaks like us? UNLOCKED ACHIEVEMENT: PARTNER ORGASM FIRST, EARNED 20XP POINTS. UNLOCKED BREAKFAST IN BED.

anyway love you readers! Look for it picking up next chapter.!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roxas gaped. The club was out of a movie; that's all there was to it. The lights or lighting, the music, the freaking sexy people grinding everywhere…how did they get in again?

"Come on Roxas!" Hayner beamed, pleased as fuck that they had made it past security. He pulled Roxas over to the bar, leaning over to talk into his "We already got in, right? It's not like they're gonna I.D. twice!" Roxas tried to protest, but his friend was already ordering them two of the club's namesake alcoholic specialty: "The Oblivion."

Roxas gingerly took a sip and shuddered. "What the fuck do you think is in here, Hayner?"

His companion just laughed. "Who knows? But with a name like 'Oblivion,' it has to be good!"

Hayner downed his drink with a huge smile, barely even flinching at the burn Roxas was sure he felt.

"Come on, Roxas! Live a little!" Hayner grabbed Roxas' drink, and, before Roxas was aware of what was happening, the glass smacked against his lips and reverberated against his teeth as Hayner attempted to force the liquid fire down his throat. "Come on…chug it," Hayner chanted his encouragement. Roxas had no choice but to swallow ; he didn't want to spend the rest of the night in a wet shirt and looking like he was clueless when it came to the mechanics of drinking. Luckily, the fear of making a fool of himself distracted Roxas from the feel of flames slowly slipping down his esophagus.

Sputtering, Roxas rubbed his throat "Hayner,"he gasped before spitting over the side of the stool, trying to get all the fucking residue of the drink out of his throat. "What the fuck is your problem?" His friend simply laughed and went to, "get another round, yeah?"

Roxas watched Hayner's back disappear into the crowd before glancing around the club. He stood by his prior thought. It was like a scene out of a fucking movie: girls with too much make-up grinding with dudes who cared way too much about how they looked.

He supposed that with the outfits Hayner had put together that they blended in quite nicely with the surroundings. When he stopped to think about it, this kind of made him feel like a douche bag . Roxas scanned the crowd; the redhead had to be around somewhere. With a sigh, Roxas decided he had disappeared again. That guy was fucking weird with his hair and his strange, curvy body and those fucking eye tattoos! Those damn eye tattoos; he had probably killed someone. Roxas furrowed his brow trying to remember if it was a tear or a triangle that meant you killed someone. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

"Hey, Roxas!" Hayner was back, this time with a random girl on his arm. "Smile, buddy! People like you more," Hayner beamed as his female companion giggled. "Anyway, gotcha a drink!" Hayner passed him a glass filled with ice and a yellow liquid. Roxas sniffed it hesitantly.

"What is this Hayner?" He shouted over the loud, thumping music.

"Aye! 'Tis jus' a lil' bit o' the Captain!" Hayner shouted back trying and failing at a believable pirate accent. The leech on his arm giggled again.

Roxas had to admit, except for the giggling, she was quite the catch. With short black hair and huge green eyes, she seemed to be the embodiment of what he had imagined his best friend would look like.

"Anyway," Hayner shouted after downing his own drink, "we're gonna dance!" He dragged the girl onto the dance floor past two guys who obviously didn't appreciate the interruption.

Edit. He shrugged to himself and drank a bit more, trying to alleviate the awkward sensation of being an eighteen-year-old standing by himself in a club for twenty one year olds and up..

Fuck it, he thought viciously before downing the rest of his drink, not yet feeling the effects of the alcohol. He set off to try to find Seifer. Hopefully, he and Rai had gotten in without any trouble. Roxas wouldn't put it past them to rat Hayner and himself out if push came to shove. He weaved through the crowd and slide against the moving bodies when a hand on his shoulder brought his effort to a stop.

He froze for a second, thinking they had been caught. However, when he turned around, he was relieved to see the mean blonde from earlier when they we're standing in line.

"Hey! I REMEMBER YOU!" the obviously intoxicated blonde was shouting and slurring all over the place. "You're that k… kid! I should kick your ass!" She finished with a large hiccup before holding up her fist as if to hit him, but missed and fell into Roxas instead. Much to his horror, she started sobbing. "I'm sorry!" she hiccupped "I didn't even know you, and I hurt your precious, little baby-face!" She peeked up at him through her wet eyelashes and narrowed her eyes, "I fucking hate babies," she scowled.

Roxas stood there, lips slightly parted but completely nonplused. "Uh…"

Before he could even begin to think of what to say, a voice echoed through the crowd.

"Larxene! There you are!"

"Damn. He found me," The blonde girl murmured, letting go of Roxas' arms and turning around to face the pink-haired man who had walked over. "Marly," she whined, "you never let me have any fun." She turned to Roxas, still a bit teary eyed. "He is really mean," she sniffled before glaring at the man in question and continuing, "I hate him!"

The man in question let out a heavy sigh and tucked the blonde- Roxas had already forgotten her name under his arm protectively, causing her to snarl. He ignored it however, and turned to Roxas with a stunning smile.

"Hello," he said, his soft voice barely audible over the thundering of the club music s, "My name is Marluxia."

Roxas blinked, a little stunned at the difference in character between the two. "I'm Ro…" He trailed off clearing his throat loudly, remembering his fake identity, "Reno. I'm Reno"

Marluxia's smile widened, possibly misinterpreting Roxas' stunned response. "Well…Reno," he purred, "Why don't I buy you a drink to make up for my, ah, friend's behavior. Or, at least, consider it a 'thank you' for taking care of her because she is clearly too much of a dumb-ass to do it herself." Larxene growled at that, causing Roxas to eye her with caution, but Marluxia ignored her again.

"Uh….sure." Roxas agreed, still a little perplexed , "Why not?"

"Wonderful," Marluxia crooned, eyes narrowed in pleasure at the response. He smirked and led a wary Roxas over to the bar.

Roxas sat next to Marluxia and offered him a cautious grin. He figured he could be polite, right? Besides, the pink-haired man seemed genuinely sorry for his friend's behavior. As if reading his mind, Marluxia said, "I'm sorry about her. She always gets like that when she has been drinking."

Roxas laughed, "It's fine, really!" He glanced over at Hayner who was now swinging his shirt above his head and dancing with three girls. "I have a friend kinda like that, too."

Marluxia laughed again and waved over the bar tender with a flashy grin. "We'll have two rose waters, please." The bartender nodded and asked what kind of vodka or gin they wanted in it, but Marluxia waved him away with a "surprise us" before turning to Roxas.

"You don't mind that I ordered for you, do you, Reno?

Roxas smiled graciously. "No, no, I'm glad you did. I don't drink much, so I kinda never know what to get," he trailed off and flushed deeply and cursed internally at himself. Damn his inept social skills! Here was a nice guy just buying him a drink and having polite, innocent conversation, and Roxas couldn't hold his shit together! Roxas was starting to feel pleasantly buzzed, a little hum of alcohol running through him from the previous drinks, but it was interrupting his thought process.

Where was that redhead anyway? Roxas thought. He didn't like how mysterious he was, appearing and sparking Roxas' interest and then disappearing. The club wasn't even that big and and come to think of it…where the fuck was Seifer?

Roxas was so engaged in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the bar tender drop off their drinks and walk away.

He also didn't notice the malicious glint in Marluxia's eyes as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tablet, which he tossed casually and without notice into Roxas' rose water before he even saw the drinks had arrived.

He didn't notice Marluxia's grin when the pill dissolved.

"Reno," Marluxia crooned, nudging Roxas' arm and waking him from his day dreams, and nodding towards the bar in front of Roxas. "Your drink is here."

Roxas beamed at Marluxia and grabbed the pink drink by the intricately carved rose-shaped handle, His eyes widened comically as he took a large sip of the liquid. It was one of the best tasting alcoholic drinks he had ever had because it tasted more like cherries than anything else.

"Whoa! Holy shit! This is good." Roxas said, gulping the rest down quickly. His smile widened, and he turned it to Marluxia. "You have good taste!"

Marluxia was sitting facing Roxas with his cheek resting on one hand and a smile of content played on his face. Roxas didn't know what to think.

"You know, Reno, you really are quite cute."

Roxas spluttered and gasped, turning bright red. "Uh...Um...well thank-you-I-guess," he mumbled.

Marluxia laughed loudly, "Oh, very cute indeed."

Before Roxas could respond, a very drunk Hayner was shoved onto his lap.

"YO, DIPSHIT," A very angry Seifer screamed at Roxas. "What are you doing not looking after him!"

Roxas glared up at the older boy, seething. "He is a grown fucking man; he can handle himself! "

Marluxia stood up as well, annoyance radiating from his every feature. "Reno is right. Now, please, leave us be!"

Seifer took one glance at Marluxia before laughing. "Fuck off. AND, YOU," He bellowed turning to Roxas, "Get the fuck over here!" He grabbed Roxas by the shirt collar and started to drag him in the opposite direction.

Marluxia stood up and grabbed Seifer's arm. "Unhand him! We were having a conversation!" Roxas was starting to feel odd. His head was spinning a little bit. He couldn't be that drunk already, could he?

Seifer narrowed his eyes. "Rai, handle this!" The hulking figure dropped Hayner and advanced to Marluxia.

"You're not gonna cause a scene, yeah?" Rai cracked his knuckles. Marluxia looked at Rai then sighed and sat back down, extremely disgruntled.

"Come on, fucktard," Seifer said, motioning for Rai to grab both of them. Roxas found himself being dragged across the floor in one of Rai's arms while Hayner occupied the other. They were both thrown unceremoniously into a booth.

Hayner looked around rubbing his head and muttered something that Roxas couldn't understand. Hayner was slurring all over the place. Seifer just snorted and ordered a round of shots. When Hayner looked up excitedly, Seifer just glared.

"No Hayner, these are mine. MINE. Rai, you're the designated sober. Keep that pink-haired lady away from us. "

"HEY," Roxas yelled, standing up slightly, "He is a nice man! You don't know him!"

Seifer ignored him and started to throw back shots.

* * *

><p>In no time at all an extremely drunk Seifer forced everyone to begin a game of truth and dare.<p>

"Alriiight, Hayner, you little shit-face, trufth or dare?" Seifer demanded. Glaring at Hayner, he added, "And don't be a pussy and say 'truth!'"

Hayner glared up at him. "Fuuuuck you! I waz gonna do that anyways! Dares, bitches!" He laughed loudly throwing up his hands

Seifer smirked or at least tried to.

"Dare!"He shouted enthusiastically, "You gotta dance with me right now like you danced wit those *hiccup* girls!" Hayner glared and scrambled out of his seat, falling and getting back up a little dazed.

"Finnne! But I'm gonna beat you there!" With that Hayner and Seifer were off. Roxas just stared after them in awe. They moved so fast! He giggled a little bit to himself as he watched them try to dance.

"Alllright," Roxas hiccupped turning to Rai, "My turn. I choose DARE!"

Rai just shook his head and groaned, "Go buy a girl a drink, yeah?"

Roxas beamed; he could do that! He sprang up, grabbing onto the table for a second when the room began to spin. Shaking it off with a smile, he ran off to find people with whom he could talk. He had lost sight of Seifer and Hayner but shrugged happily not really caring about anything at the moment. Except maybe finding a bathroom? Yes, he decided with a nod, the bathroom would be very good right now.

He was just aimlessly walking around and almost looking for the bathroom when a familiar flash of red once again caught his eye. A gasp found its way out of his mouth, and he half-stumbled- half-ran over to the man sitting at the bar by himself. Roxas ran into him, hugging him around the waist before stumbling. The shocked redhead grabbed him before he could hit the floor and propped him up.

"Hiya," Roxas chirped happily, "I was, uh, looking for you! And the bathroom. But the bathroom hid, so now it's you!" He looked up at at the irritated redhead, "Lemme buy you a drink?"

Roxas looked the red head in the eye for the first time.

"Whoa, your eyes are pretty!"

And with that Roxas collapsed.

* * *

><p>Axel wasn't drunk enough. Xigbar was somewhere in the crowd running around and living it up. The two of them had toasted Xion, and then Xigbar had run off, promising he was going to, and Axel quoted, "get it in!"<p>

He sighed and waved away the bartender's offer for a drink. Drinking by himself at a bar: how stereotypical for a depressed solider. Not that he was depressed. More like lonely now that Xig had run away.

A loud, scattering noise interrupted his musings; a person had dropped his or her glass, and it had shattered.

"Jesus…" he muttered rubbing his chest, heart pounding with the adrenaline brought on by the loud sound. He still hated crowded places. He was going to need a lot more alcohol before he even thought of breaching that crowd to find Xigbar.

He sighed in defeat and waved the bartender over. The whole thing was freaking depressing really.

*WHAM*

Something hard and blonde had hit him in the back. He flipped around rapidly looking for and escape or an opportunity to attack; he didn't know. But, his instincts were brought to a halt by the small blonde in front of him who promptly stumbled.

Axel sighed and helped the blonde up regain his balance. He was in no mood to babysit drunken strangers.

"Hiya!" the stranger in question fucking chirped, "I was, uh, looking for you! And the bathroom. But the bathroom hid, so now it's you!" Axel rolled his eyes. This kid was drunk out of his mind.

"Lemme buy you a drink!" Axel looked down at the kid in question, ready to snarl at him but stopped when he saw his eyes.

They were Xion's eyes. The exact shape. The exact hue. The kid was even her fucking height.

"You have pretty eyes." The stranger said

And then the boy collapsed.

"Shit!" Axel cursed and hauled the kid up onto the bar stool, making him laugh.

"You're nice, too. I like you." The kid winked and Axel... well, he had thought of taking someone home... And this kid was the first person in the club to catch his interest.

"Hey, kid," Axel said before pausing, "What do you say we get out of here?"

AN: Hey dudes...

And so it begins


	4. Chapter 4

Roxas was flying….or…. were…was this a car? There was a car. He thought…and red….fire? He struggled against something for a moment before falling back, lost. His arms wouldn't listen….his eyes….but..he was flying…

* * *

><p>Axel gazed over at the blonde, who was…. So fucking gone. The red head couldn't believe anyone had ever gotten as drunk as the kid was now….then again Axel had been planning to do the exact same thing. He turned back to looking at the road, clutching the wheel tightly. Driving still wasn't his favorite thing to do. Especially during the summer…it just reminded him. For some reason…they always seemed to target the cars….or at least the drivers.<p>

Shuddering off that particular morbid train of thought, Axel pulled up to the small apartment he lived in. He really had to get a better job. He turned back to the small teen in his passenger seat. He threw his car in park and jerked out the keys. Pausing for just a moment to consider if maybe… it would be bad to take advantage of the blonde. The red head pushed the thought out of his mind. The blonde was in a bar drinking. He was old enough to understand how these things went.

Axel reached over, unclicking the kids seat belt.

"Come on. Let's go." He said gruffly, opening his door and ducking out. ….The kid didn't move. With a heavy sigh, Axel moved to the side and rapped irritably on the others door. "Yo! Zombie, let's _go_!" He growled and opened the door, raising his eyebrow as the kid flopped down, held into the car by his seat belt. "Oh Jesus _Christ!_"

Axel reached over the blonde, fingers fumbling to find the seatbelt release. He caught the kid as he slumped out of his seat. "Fuck kid. Get a little more fucked up why don't you?" He propped the blonde and helped him walk up to the apartment. "Easy there Kiddo" He reassured with an eye roll as the blonde stumbled into him up the stairs. Fuck. This kid was almost too fucking messed up. Axel pulled his keys out and slipped them into the door, pushing it open. He pulled the blonde over the threshold and kicked off his shoes, sighing when the blonde just leaned against the door frame.

"Fuck Kid. You just need someone to watch over you every fucking second don't ya?" he growled, leaning down to pull off the blonde's shoes. "A fucking zombie" he muttered throwing the blonde up over his shoulder. It would be easier than just letting the kid stumble around behind him. At least Blondie wasn't spewing. Axel shouldered his way into his bedroom, throwing the stranger down on his bed. "Sorry it's a mess." He grunted, not really caring besides it was not like the blonde was even reacting. Axel pulled off his shirt roughly, throwing it on the floor and letting it join the other dirty shirts, guitar picks, and empty lighters scattered around the floor.

"Shirt off" He commanded dryly, reminding himself that it was okay, the kid had gone to the bar of his own free will, and drank too much and if Axel took advantage of that it didn't make him a bad person. He growled, muttering to himself. Fuck. If he was just a /tiny/ bit drunker he wouldn't even have been having this /guilt/ right now. He ran his hand through his hair and ignored that feeling. Stupid…useless. Guilt didn't change anything. He felt guilty about Xion. She was still dead. Nothing changed. He turned back to the blonde with a sigh. The boy was lying there staring dreamily at his ceiling, not moving. Axel shook his head and moved over to Blondie, tugging off his shirt. His fingers brushed the others nipple and suddenly the blonde let out a loud groan , arching off the bed and face filling with color.

Axel pulled back, a little bit surprised but the blonde was panting, those eye's trying to see what had touched him, what was happening. Axel gazed down at him and cupped the kids face, leaning down to kiss him. Blondie responded nicely, groaning into it, and Axel could _sense _more than feel the hands on his back, scrambling for purchase. The kid was hard under him and Axel was on his way but… Something wasn't right.

The kid was feeling it too much. He was arching and moaning and _writhing_under Axel, and hey Axel was good but he wasn't fucking this good. The blonde couldn't be /that/ into it and he wasn't even looking at Axel. The red head frowned and turned the other's head towards him. The boy's eyes…. /those/ eyes were blown and wide, dilated to near black.

Someone had fucking drugged him.

Axel cursed loudly, pulling himself away and staggering towards the bathroom, pausing only to pound his fist into the wall. The night was not supposed to go this fucking way. He wanted to get drunk, send a comrade off the only way he knew fucking how and now he was stuck with his hands full of a drugged blonde stranger. He didn't fucking want this! He growled under his breath to himself as his hand turned the rusted knob on the sink, splashing the cold water on his face, trying to /think/. His fingers curled into the towel he used to roughly dry his skin as if they would tear it to pieces.

Fuck. He wanted to burn something. He wanted to grab his lighter, coax out the flame and _choose _to change something, control such a wild thing. His hands clenched tighter around the ragged towel. He needed /control/ and fire…..he took a long shuddering breath. Someone was over, , he couldn't just burn something as big as he needed to inside his apartment anyway. A car maybe…He shook his head. Couldn't control any explosion. He turned and walked back into the room, pausing only to fill up a small cup with water. The kid was going to need it tomorrow.

He padded barefoot back into the bedroom, sliding the glass onto the small nightstand he had near his bed. Axel's eyes narrowed as he looked at the blonde sprawled over his bed. Axel sighed, just because the other was drugged didn't mean he got the whole bed….He sighed again and slid in between the sheets, turning the blonde on his side. Was drugs like drinking too much? Was blondie going to puke? Well, his bed had been through worse. Axel lay there stiffly, unable to relax and sleep around the stranger. And without being able to sleep, laying there in the dark….his mind wandered to things he wished to stay away from.

* * *

><p>He was moaning because something felt good and it was all over his body and then it was gone, he was floating…no feeling everything the <em>air<em>moving over him and he felt it inside of him and then someone was kissing him and their tongues were flicking over his skin and he was sweating and moaning and he wasn't sure where he was. The sensations died and he lay their floating alone with these feeling.

As he floated things fell into place and drifted away again. Brains don't work like this he thought at one second, and the next he had forgotten what a brain even was. Rain was falling on him. It fell for hours, until it became tears. The fire….no the man….no the fire…. In a moment of clarity when things made sense Roxas tried to move, but he didn't have a body. He saw his mom and his friends and smiled. "The people you love" his brain told him and his mouth moved along, because what /was/ a brain "become ghosts inside of you and that keeps them alive." That was nice. Here safe with him. He slept. Or maybe he had been dreaming the whole time.

* * *

><p>He wanted to scream, lying there caught in his nightmares. He sat up, hands tugging at the hair on his temples roughly, trying to pry it away from his skin so he wouldn't have to see <em>everything<em> again. Over and over and _over_in his head! He growled, the sound tearing his throat and turned to glare at the blonde, who's eyes were closed. Axel wanted to cry, why did the /blonde/ get to sleep peacefully. He didn't have to carry this /weight/ with him. Axel moved, shifted to look down over the kid. Even drugged, and eyes twitching under the lids…Blondie was resting easier than Axel.

That's when the tears started. Three tears. Each one fell on the blondes face and Axel growled whipping himself away and fuming. He was a solider. Tough, masculine. He never fucking cried. Self-loathing surrounded him. How could he cry for himself, but not fallen Xion? He was….._disgusting. _A raspy, thin voice broke the silence.

""The…. people you…. Love…" Axel whirled towards the blonde, staring at him in shock. So much time passed Axel was about to dismiss it as his tired brain causing him to hallucinate but the voice started again. "become ghosts inside of you and that keeps them alive."

Axel just stared. He stayed that way for hours, until dawn crept in from under the curtain. Then he lay down and for once his thoughts were not on what had happened but those words.

Could you be immortal in someone else's memory?


End file.
